The present invention relates to testing of video monitors, and more particularly to a method of measuring timing parameters of RGBHV (red, green, blue, horizontal, vertical) analog video using a special test pattern.
The Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) is an organization that supports and sets industry-wide interface standards for the PC, workstation, and computing environments. VESA promotes and develops timely, relevant, open standards for the display and display interface industry, ensuring interoperability and encouraging innovation and market growth. In the past decade, the personal computer industry has evolved from the monochrome display of the first personal computer introduced by IBM, through VGA 640×480 16-color, to 1280×1024 and higher pixel graphics systems with color depths up to 24 bits per pixel or 16.8 million colors. The phenomenal growth of graphics capabilities for personal computers and the resulting proliferation of non-compatible products led to the formation of VESA. The VESA Monitor Timing Standard (MTS) sets forth industry standards and guidelines for computer display monitor timing (DMT). In particular the VESA MTS sets forth certain horizontal and vertical requirements.
Currently product manufacturers test their products for compliance with the VESA DMT manually by using a general purpose oscilloscope. There is no test instrument currently available for automatic testing for compliance with the VESA DMT.
What is desired is an automatic method of detecting and measuring horizontal and vertical timing parameters so a manufacturer is assured that its product complies with the VESA standards as they relate to RGBHV analog video.